insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Brother Blood
Skills Brother Blood has many abilities, mostly due to his mental powers, while some come naturally. His greatest and most notable skill is his psychic abilities. From mind control to telekinesis, he has great skill and control from years of experience. With the ability to use his psychic abilities to form energy bolts, shields, and even alter perception, Blood is a foe to behold. He also has a natural charisma and a photographic memory. He is more durable, stronger, and faster than an ordinary human, able to make even an Olympic athlete to shame. With every strength comes a weakness and Blood is no different. Despite the ease of us of his mental abilities, it does take energy to do the more elaborate and bigger abilities so if he doesn’t have enough energy, he can’t do it. His shields and telekinetic holds have their limits and he can’t use his abilities to pick up something no larger than a full grown man. His perception altering powers can only fool the senses of sight and touch, making them look and feel real, but no sound or scent come from the illusions. People are able to break from his mind control if their will and spirit is strong enough, but if you are part machine, your chances of braking free are greater. Since coming to Pandora, his mind control abilities have weakened and though he can still take hold of someone’s mind, it doesn’t take as much though it still may prove a difficult task. He also has to be with a few yards to have a strong hold and the further away he is, the weaker the hold until he simply doesn't have one. The greatest weakness of all if the fact that Brother Blood is still human; despite all the power he can still be killed like any other man. Personality To say the least, Brother Blood is a man of power and he loves to be in the spotlight. He craves attention and likes to be recognized for the brilliant and powerful man he think he is. He also thirsts for power and is willing to control others and stab a few backs to get that power. He has much charisma to his personality and he’s a very talented at acting, making it that more easy to get what he wants. He’s an adept liar and he seems to know what to say to make people believe him. It is obvious that Blood is an intelligent man with years of experience and with his photographic memory; he hardly forgets a face or any piece of information. One moment, he can be a kind gentleman who wants only to help other, and the next he could be a sadistic tyrant who’s hell bent on having your head on his mantle. Despite his sometimes gentleman nature, deep down he’s cold-blooded and ruthless. He barely tolerates failure from his minions and will punish them harshly if he deems it fit. If he defeats his foe, he won’t give it a second thought to boast about it and practically rub their face in their defeat. He also enjoys sometimes taking them or some innocent person and “experiment” on them. He has a fascination about Cyborg’s blueprints, which he has memorized, and has been trying to come up with a way to incorporate that into his followers to not only make them better soldiers, but also make it to where they can’t break free from his mind control. It’s hard to make him mad since he governs his emotions well, but the quickest way to do that would be to break his mind control. Despite this though, he does have a softer part to him, though it’s buried deep. He’s still human so he still needs companionship and surprisingly he can still care for someone, though it would be a little awkward at first since he isn’t used to feeling that way. He is also a skilled teacher and would be more than happy to take on students, though maybe not in the best subjects, so he is used to developing the student-teacher bond despite how strict he is with his teachings. Appearance A tall and slender man, Brother Blood is a man at the peak of health for his age, being able to move and fight like a young man in his twenties. His short hair is a silver-white color and ends with two points at the back and a tuft in the front. His eyes are very dark underneath them, but it makes his steel blue irises stand out more. He usually wears a white, gold, and black meditative robe with a red and silver battle robes underneath them, but since coming to Pandora, he doesn’t wear the meditative robe as much. Relationships History Not much was known about Brother Blood until when the Teen Titans tracked a few of his students back to the H.I.V.E academy, which was under his leadership and teachings. Cyborg went undercover as a student there and after battle training class, he finally met the Head Master face to face for the first time. At first, Brother Blood seemed angry that Cyborg had the nerve to sneak into the academy and the gall to destroy the droids in the battle arena, but he then congratulated him for his smarts both in sneaking in and during the practice. However, he turned his rage toward the three other students that were with him and Cyborg got to see an example of Brother Blood’s powers. Brother Blood thought that Cyborg was a promising student, being the top of the class, but he soon learned of Cyborg’s true identity. When he confronted him with this knowledge, Blood offered Cyborg a chance at a normal life in exchange for following his command. Cyborg agreed and he was pleased, but it wasn’t long before the rest of the Teen Titans came in search for their teammate. When he thought he was going to win, Cyborg turned on him, using the tech he had given him. This was an outrage, but Blood had to retreat and immediately started a new plan with the blueprints he had hacked from Cyborg. He was overseeing the construction of a large modified version of Cyborg’s sonic cannon when Pandora’s reach had gripped him and pulled him through the floor. Pandora History